


On Parents

by Caitrin Torres (ctorres)



Category: Stargate SG-1, The West Wing
Genre: 5 Things, Crossover, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctorres/pseuds/Caitrin%20Torres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, five lives SG-1 never lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Parents

I.

Ro'nac, First Prime to the great god Cronos, was a loyal soldier. His proudest moment came when he first held his son. One day, Teal'c would serve beside him and together they would bring great glory to their god. Of this he was certain, and it was this dream that he held close when he died in an impossible battle eight years later.

Teal'c's proudest moment came years later when he led a squadron of deathgliders into battle against Apophis. He honored his father's training and his god's might, and he brought the First Prime of Apophis to his knees.

 

II.

Her mother noticed early on that Sam looked at girls differently than most of her friends. They talked over freshly baked cookies one afternoon and she convinced Sam that the physics program at UC Berkley might be a better choice than following her father to the Air Force Academy.

After a string of girlfriends, Sam met someone special. The high of being in love with Claudia Jean was surpassed only by the thrill of going into space on the _Endeavour_ as a civilian payload specialist. Being on the cutting edge of space exploration was everything she'd dreamed it could be.

 

III.

To a god as powerful as Ra, a Goau'ld who chose to think rather than to fight was no challenge at all. Nirrti was but a minor annoyance with no Jaffa loyal to her, and she was dispatched in the most insignificant of battles.

Many years later, a rebellious girl named Cassandra on the backwater planet Hanka would chafe at having to tend the chickens and the garden rather than spending time with the boy she liked, and as she threw down her embroidery and stormed out the door, she'd scream and tell her parents that she wished they'd die.

 

IV.

There was a time not long after O'Neill and the rest returned to Earth when Daniel lazed in the shade of the tent with Sha're, telling stories of his childhood and his parents. She held him as he spoke, and when he fought for words, she let him blame it on the language gap between them. Later, they made love, and he swore that he would never put their son through the losses he'd experienced.

The next week, Sha're announced that she was with child.

Amit was born not more than seven months after that.

Daniel never re-opened the gate.

 

V.

On August 4, 1969, Jenny Hammond toddled towards her daddy and stumbled. He tried to grab her before she fell, but the coffee table was too close. She would need stitches for the gash on her forehead, and George called in sick to take her to the hospital.

On August 4, 1969, guards arrested four Russian spies in the test missile silo at Cheyenne Mountain. As their belongings were packaged for tranport, a note in Hammond's handwriting fell out of the woman's vest.

When George was released from prison, his baby girl was married with two girls of her own.


End file.
